


Catburglars

by orphan_account



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Abduction, Creampie, Electrocution, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On her way home from the convenience store, Taiga is abducted.
Kudos: 5





	Catburglars

If Taiga had known how her walk to the convenience store would go, she would have thought it over again.  


As she trailed away from the store that night, snacks in a small plastic bag, she could feel someone tailing her. Initially she thought she was only imagining it, but she knew she needed to trust her intuition when she heard those heavy footsteps approaching her closer and closer. When she felt that presence come so close she could touch it, she spun around and, with all of the strength she could muster, swung a fist at the huge adult man who had been looming over her.  


It didn’t work.  


The man caught her fist, and with a smirk he shouted for assistance. A commercial van, huge and windowless, screeched to a halt at the curbside where they were standing. As Taiga struggled, multiple men grabbed at every part of her body and pushed her hurriedly inside the vehicle. She screamed for help, insulting her assailants at every turn as they sped down the road. Kicking and punching, her short skirt rode up her thighs and exposed her underwear.  


Having had enough of their victim’s outbursts, one of the men pulled a small black taser from his jacket and turned it on. Before Taiga could protest any more, he pressed the weapon into the teen girl’s soft, slender thigh and delivered a powerful shock that sent her into a frenzy. Her body jerked and twitched with the rhythm of the crackling electricity, and eventually she fell numb. Her senses disabled, a trickle of drool came from her mouth and dripped slowly onto her collarbone. The men laughed, and soon they were upon her with ropes and knives, cutting off her fitted uniform jacket and tearing open her shirt before binding her wrists to the headrest of her seat. As she regained consciousness she began to sob, watching the huge strangers tear off her white panties and undo their own belts. She alternated between pleading for her captors to stop and verbally abusing them, but this only encouraged them. For every time she called them “stupid” or “idiots,” they would deliver a short, painful burst of electricity to her delicate body. Eventually, when the van parked in the middle of the forest, she fell silent and wept as her assailants stuffed her used panties into her mouth. Bound, gagged, and numb from the repeated shocks, Taiga could only watch as the men took turns using her holes for their pleasure.  


For hours and hours, Taiga was used like a cock sleeve, and every hole in her body became filled with cum. It dripped down her thighs, poured over her chin, and came flowing from her asshole onto the floor of the spacious van. When they were through with her, her body was covered in red welts from the ropes that had bound her, pink burns from the taser shocks, and purple bruises from the tight grips of every man’s fingers. She had been thoroughly abused until sunrise.  


If Taiga had known how that walk was going to end up, would she have gone in the first place?  


_“O-of course not… don’t be stupid!”_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by a friend who asked me to write a smutfic about Taiga being abducted in around 500 words. This is my first time writing smut, and I've never seen Toradora!, so please keep that in mind if you decide to give feedback. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
